This invention relates to a loading and unloading device to be provided between two consecutive machines.
It is known for example that supporting plates for printed circuits must be unloaded from a first machine, for example a machine for silk-screen printing or the like, to be supplied to a second working machine downstream of the first one. These loading and unloading operations are normally made by hand using a trolley for removing the pile of plates discharged from the first machine and transport this pile to the feeder of the second machine. It is obvious that there exists a possibility of the plates for the printed circuits becoming damaged during the transport.